Paradise Interrupted
by QuicksilverWitch
Summary: Poor Musa! With nowhere to go for the holidays, Bloom drags the musical Princess to Paradise Island...and in the course of events, into a lovely misunderstanding... RivenxMusa COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB! 4KIDSTV AND THE CREATORS OF THIS SHOW OWN IT!**

**Author's Note****: Hello readers! As of now, all my chapters have been revamped, so some notes (brief ones):**

**This story is officially AU, and takes place after the Trix ****Sisters were sent to Boot Camp and after the prom in the last episode of season one. Riven and Musa did not get together as bf/gf, but remained good friends, who pick fights with each other for fun, and occasionally hang out…for now, that is!**

**Pairings:**

**Riven/Musa (Main pairing and developing)**

**Sky/Bloom**

**Brandon/Stella**

**Timmy/Techna**

**Helia/Flora **

**Layla/Harem of Men **

* * *

**Chapter One: "Paradise Lost" and Paradise Found**

* * *

The winter wonderland was a paradise to the Fairies and Pixies in the Alfea School of Magix.

The sky was a stormy gray, while the lakes and fountains were so frozen, you could skate on them without falling in.

Snowmen were already made, or in the process of being made, by eager freshman, and even senior girls.

But the one thing that took the cake was that it was...

"WINTER BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!" said one enthusiastic Solarian Princess, aptly named Stella.

Rolling their eyes, Bloom, Musa, Techna, Flora, and Aisha laughed at their self-appointed leader, and followed her to their dorm rooms from the Great Hall. Stretching her arms, Musa glanced blearily at the schedule and clock on the message board of their dormitory, and smiled sadly.

Ever since they had entered Junior Year, the six girls had scheduled ahead to find vacation spots for winter and spring break, planning on spending lots of time with their friends, as well as their boyfriends.

Everyone except for Musa.

After the Trix Sisters had been hauled off to Camp Get-Positive-Or-Else, Musa and Riven had gotten closer, but not in the way both had hoped. Musa, who secretly, (even though she heartily denied it in public), still loved Riven, while the said boy in question, acted only in friendship toward her.

And seeing him date nearly every girl in Alfea had been no help either.

Turning toward the Princess of the Harmonic Nebula, Bloom eyed her with concern, and suddenly, came up with a brilliant idea. Hauling Musa off to her room, claiming she needed help from Musa for packing, Bloom yanked her in and slammed the door shut, locking all six different locks on her door. Turning around while leaning against the door, Bloom eyed Musa with a thoughtful, maniacal grin.

"Oh Mu-u-u-sa-a-a-a!!!!" she caroled, slowly circling her friend until she was next to her on the bed.

"What is it, Bloom?" said the musician warily.

"I have an idea, and I want to know what you think of it...you see, it turned out that when Stella went to book the tickets for the girls for Planet Paradiso, there were only four left, so, I opted out of the trip, so Layla could go and see her Aunt Carolyn, whom she hasn't seen since she was six. Now, I _**was**_ planning on going to this beach resort in this place called Nassau, Bahamas, called Atlantis Resort and Hotel with a couple of old friends, but, I have an extra ticket, as Sky was supposed to come with me, but instead got wrangled into going on the Planet Paradiso trip..."

"Bloom?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Your point?"

"Well duh! _**Come with me to Atlantis!**_"

"..."

"Well?"

"...Will there be sports there? And clubs?"

"Yeah! You should see the market place too! Plus, since it will be Mardi Gras when we get to Earth, there will be HUGE cultural festivals as well!"

"...I'm **in**!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB! 4KIDSTV AND THE CREATORS OF THIS SHOW OWN IT!**

**Author's Note****: Hello readers! As of now, all my chapters have been revamped, so some notes (brief ones):**

**This story is officially AU, and takes place after the Trix ****Sisters were sent to Boot Camp and after the prom in the last episode of season one. Riven and Musa did not get together as bf/gf, but remained good friends, who pick fights with each other for fun, and occasionally hang out…for now, that is!**

**Pairings:**

**Riven/Musa (Main pairing and developing)**

**Sky/Bloom**

**Brandon/Stella**

**Timmy/Techna**

**Helia/Flora **

**Layla/Harem of Men **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Arrival in Paradise**

* * *

**  
**

"Attention all passengers, please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing at Nassau International Airport."

Looking out the window of the coach class cabin, Musa smiled to herself, her nerves wrought with tension and excitement.

When Bloom had given her the pamphlet for the resort of Atlantis, Musa had gone numb with shock. All those volleyball tournaments, boat races, water slides, and heck, even the Market seemed so cool!

Feeling her ears begin to pop as the plane descended, she waited until she and Bloom could grab their carryon bags, and both raced out into the terminal.

**TWO HOURS AND SIX MINUTES LATER**

"Next stop, Atlantis Hotel and Resort, Coral Tower!" said the bus driver, as he took the bus across a white bridge.

"Isn't this great, Musa? Vacation at last! I hope the other will have as much fun as we will!"

"Yeah, too cool! And Bloom?"

"Hmm?"

"_Thanks_."

"That's what friends are for!"

After hauling their luggage over to the Reception Desk, Musa and Bloom were guided up to the two, connected suites of the Coral Tower by a bellhop boy, who, to Bloom's amusement and Musa's anger, kept looking at said Musical Fairy's chest.

When they finally got to their two rooms, (and after Musa had decked the perverted bellhop), the two students changed into their bathing suites, and headed down to the island's ferry that would be traveling to Storm Island's luau that would be taking place that night.

Decked out in a icy green tube top and black jeans, Bloom waited for Musa outside her room, her strappy black sandals tapping against the carpeted hallway floor. With a toss of her red pony tail and frustration in her black lined blue eyes, Bloom banged on the door, screaming for Musa to get her butt outside.

Rolling her eyes at Bloom's dramatics, Musa grinned wryly, and waited for her friend's reaction to her clothes.

Wearing a tight, black spaghetti strap top, with a knee-length azure skirt and black, leather heels, accompanied with black chandelier earrings and several blue, purple, and black bracelets, Musa, to Bloom's point of view, looked sharp, especially with her hair down, and her eyes lined with black liner and accented with what looked like...

"Hey, Musa, isn't that Stella's missing free azure sky eye shadow from her Miss Magix competition?

Laughing at her friend and avoiding her question, Musa left ahead of Bloom, purse in hand, to join the other young teenagers at the luau being held at Club Matrix.

* * *

YAY! Chapter Two!

Please Read and Review! I love comments!

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

"_Hi, you have reached Stella, Princess of Solaria's cell! Please leave a message after the beep!"_

_BEEP_

_"Hey Stella! It's me, Bloom! Musa and I got to Atlantis OK, and have spent most of our time clubbing, eating out, shopping, or on the beach__**. Oh yeah!**__ Musa and I met two of my old friends from my old High School, Josh and Derek. Josh has been really sweet on me, but I think he's backed off since I told him about Sky ::laughter: Anyway, it also seems that Derek, Josh's friend, not mine, is REALLY into Musa. Don't tell any of the guys, okay? Especially Riven; who KNOWS how he'd react to someone he doesn't know dating his new best friend ::laughter:: like we really believe that title though! Anyway, I'll talk to you later_**, Musa and I are meeting Derek and Josh for a beach party at 7 PM, and we won't be back until at least midnight! Ciao, bella!"**

As the message ended, a heavy sigh was heard, then the slamming of the suite's door.

* * *

Oh no! Who heard the message? Was it Stella, Riven, or one of the other girls or guys? 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB! 4KIDSTV AND THE CREATORS OF THIS SHOW OWN IT!**

**Author's Note****: Hello readers! As of now, all my chapters have been revamped, so some notes (brief ones):**

**This story is officially AU, and takes place after the Trix ****Sisters were sent to Boot Camp and after the prom in the last episode of season one. Riven and Musa did not get together as bf/gf, but remained good friends, who pick fights with each other for fun, and occasionally hang out…for now, that is!**

**Pairings:**

**Riven/Musa (Main pairing and developing)**

**Sky/Bloom**

**Brandon/Stella**

**Timmy/Techna**

**Helia/Flora **

**Layla/Harem of Men**

* * *

**NOTE: ** Wow! This story has received so much press! I'd like to thank all my reviewers, especially for their advice and opinions on my story! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Three: It's For You**

* * *

"Now _this_ realm is truly PARADISE!" squealed Stella, heir of Planet Solaria, as she flung herself onto the squishy bed of her suite at the five star hotel, La Palma.

Laughing at their friend's antics, the other three members of the Winx Club, Techa, Flora, and Layla ran through the doors connected to Stella's suite that led to their own. Gasping at the lavish décor of their rooms, the three girls spent ten minutes exploring the features of their rooms, or, to put it in perspective, _penthouses_.

As Stella WAS a Princess, and Sky a Prince, their families had booked rooms for all their friends, all expenses paid for two weeks.

However, they had also made it perfectly clear, that the boys and girls should REMAIN in SEPARATE rooms for the endurance of the trip.

Gathering once more in Stella's room after unpacking and personalizing their rooms (i.e the safes, closets, etc.) the girls were all laughing and giggling about their rooms, when a knock was heard on Stella's door.

"Flora? Girls? May we come in?"

Winking at Flora, Stella shouted, "Come on in, boys!"

Opening the door to Stella's room, Helia, Timmy, Brandon, Sky, and Riven all entered, and plopped down on the cream colored leather couches that were spread across Stella's foyer, which surrounded a glass coffee table and were positioned to give the visitors a good view of the scenery sixteen floors below, as well as the sixteen inch flat screen.

"So, are we all ready for the beach?" Brandon asked, as he bounced the blown up beach ball over to Riven, who passed it to Helia.

"Sure, sweetie!" Stella giggled coyly, as she wrapped her slim, muscular arms around his waist. Laughing and pulling her into a short kiss, Brandon yanked her down onto a nearby love seat, making her giggle louder.

Rolling their eyes at the love birds' antics, Riven said crossly, "Whatever! Let's just GO already! And Knight-boy! Drop the lovey-dovey crap, I'm begging ya!"

Agreeing with Riven, Layla jumped up, "He's right, girls! I, for one, am really hyped! I can't wait to go water skiing and catch a look at those lifeguardians!" Yanking Techna and Flora to their feet, she dragged them out into the hallway, beach bag in hand.

As the others waited for Stella, (who had already given Brandon THREE bags), they heard her cell phone ring inside. "Oh damn!" she moaned, heaving the four bags she was carrying alone, while Brandon STILL held the other three. "Hey, could one of you just run in and get that, pretty please?"

* * *

"_Hi, you have reached Stella, Princess of Solaria's new Stellar Cell! Please leave a message after the beep!"_

_BEEP_

_"Hey Stella! It's me, Bloom! Musa and I got to Atlantis OK, and have spent most of our time clubbing, eating out, shopping, or on the beach__**. Oh yeah!**__ Musa and I met a friend from my old High School, Josh, and his new friend Derek. Josh has been really sweet on me, but I think he's backed off since I told him about Sky::laughter:: Anyway, it also seems that Derek is REALLY into Musa. Don't tell any of the guys, okay? Especially Riven; who KNOWS how he'd react to someone he doesn't know dating his new best friend ::more laughter:: like we really believe that title though! Anyway, I'll talk to you later_**, Musa and I are meeting Derek and Josh for a beach party at 7 PM, and we won't be back until at least midnight! Ciao bella!"**

As the message ended, a heavy sigh was heard, then the slamming of the suite's door.

* * *

"So Riven, did you get it?" asked Stella as they walked out to the beach from the boardwalk. 

"Yeah, I got it, alright..."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB! 4KIDSTV AND THE CREATORS OF THIS SHOW OWN IT!**

**Author's Note****: Hello readers! As of now, all my chapters have been revamped, so some notes (brief ones):**

**This story is officially AU, and takes place after the Trix ****Sisters were sent to Boot Camp and after the prom in the last episode of season one. Riven and Musa did not get together as bf/gf, but remained good friends, who pick fights with each other for fun, and occasionally hang out…for now, that is!**

**Pairings:**

**Riven/Musa (Main pairing and developing)**

**Sky/Bloom**

**Brandon/Stella**

**Timmy/Techna**

**Helia/Flora **

**Layla/Harem of Men **

* * *

**NOTE: **** yay! I'm back again! Sorry for the huge delay, but I usually have it's inventory week at work, with lots of packing, so don't expect many updates until after August 31****st**

**Cheers, and please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Tide is High**

* * *

"C'mon Musa! Volley already!" Bloom shouted, standing on the opposite side of the beach net with Josh, while Musa and Derek smiled, and Musa got ready to serve the ball.

With a mighty projection, Musa sent the ball flying to Josh, who propelled it toward Derek, then Musa, then Bloom.

When the ball finally landed on Bloom and Josh's side, Derek let out a whoop, and swung Musa around like a doll, as she laughed and immersed herself in the glowing warmth of victory, and the Caribbean sun.

"Anyone up for a few drinks?" the sweaty Josh said, moving his white blonde hair out of his green eyes.

Wiping the sweat off of his already tanned forehead, Derek agreed, and the two friends raced off toward the bar, as the girls walked at a slower pace. It had already been one and a half weeks since staying at Atlantis, and Musa felt so relaxed, that she wondered if she had ever truly been at peace anywhere else, except when she was with...

Startled out of her reverie by Bloom's talk of visiting Nassau's impressive market place, Musa smiled and enthusiastically agreed to shopping, trying to push away any heart twisting thoughts of her red haired friend from Red Tower.

Later the same night that Riven had caught Stella's message, Stella crept back in and recalled the hastily deleted message from earlier. After hearing it, she groaned in frustration, pouted, and crossed her arms, wondering what in the name of the stars she should do.

Sighing softly, she redialed the number Bloom had left her, and asked for Musa.

"Hey, Musa! What's up? I've heard a lot from Bloom about your summer, and I'm just dieing to know, who is Derek exactly?

Musa, who had returned to her suite after a night of dancing on the Cornucopia Princess, a ship scheduled to make rounds of the islands and return by midnight, smiled, and retold her tale of how she had even met Derek in the first place...

* * *

_It was Musa's third night on the Atlantis when she and Bloom decided to hit a club on another Island, the Lullaby. _

_They had been sitting at the bar, conversing with the barmaid, Capri, when Bloom had suddenly been scooped up and twirled around in a tall boy's tanned arms. _

_He was about 5"8, with a surfer body and bright green eyes. His short white-blonde hair was very ruffled, and looked like he had never heard of the word "brush"._

_"Bloom! What are y'all and your friend doing out here? Last I heard, you were in reform school!"_

_Stunned into silence, Bloom could only gaze up at the handsome boy for a moment, before she blushed furiously, and proceeded to beat said boy over the head with her skinny arms._

_"Josh you ass! You scared me! And as to reform school, you idiot, have you been talking to Mipsy again? And has she slept with you yet? ("The hoe," she muttered under her breath)."_

_"Hahaha! As if I'd sleep with that fickle bisnatch! She's a real nut job, eh? Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Sorry man!" Pulling another boy into Bloom's and Musa's eyesight, Josh grinned, and pushed him forward._

_"Bloomy, this is my best bud, Derek! He moved to Gardenia around the same time you left! Oh, and whose your friend there? Hi, sweet-ums!" he purred, wiggling his eyebrows at Musa, who laughed at his comical behavior..._

"MUSA! Get to the good part!"

"Okay, okay! Chill, girl!"

_...Bloom whooped as the reggae song, "Let Me Clear My Throat" came on, and dragged Josh onto the floor, after Musa gave her a reassuring grin. Sipping her virgin Piña Colada, Musa laughed as she watched Bloom and Josh dance, even through the song "Unbelievable"! _

_Meanwhile, Derek sat to Musa's left, watching her with a frightening intensity. Finally, after three more songs and two more drinks, Musa snapped._

_"What are you looking it?" she asked irritatedly, "Do I have something on my face, or what?"_

_Flashing her a Crest toothpaste grin, Derek just leaned forward, and kissed her palm. "Why, just you, fair lady!" he mocked, moving closer. _

"_Wanna dance?"_

"_Well..."_

"_Oh come on! It'll be fun! Just like disc jockeying!"_

_Musa's interest was finally spiked, as she was into various sports herself. "You DJ? So do I! What is your favorite..."_

_And Musa forgot about the dancing, and, for a moment, the music. _

_All there was were the two of them._

_And for a moment, Musa forgot about Riven._

* * *

**due to new restrictions, the lyrics to Blondie's **_**The Tide is High **_**has been removed. Sorry!**

* * *

**AN: **Uh oh! Is Musa forgetting Riven?

And now for my polls!

1. Should Riven ditch the Winx and Red Fountain group on the Paradise Planet, and go to Atlantis to see Musa?

2. Should Derek become the antagonist (villain) of this story?

Please let me know what you want to see! And hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB! 4KIDSTV AND THE CREATORS OF THIS SHOW OWN IT!**

**Author's Note****: Hello readers! As of now, all my chapters have been revamped, so some notes (brief ones):**

**This story is officially AU, and takes place after the Trix ****Sisters were sent to Boot Camp and after the prom in the last episode of season one. Riven and Musa did not get together as bf/gf, but remained good friends, who pick fights with each other for fun, and occasionally hang out…for now, that is!**

**Pairings:**

**Riven/Musa (Main pairing and developing)**

**Sky/Bloom**

**Brandon/Stella**

**Timmy/Techna**

**Helia/Flora **

**Layla/Harem of Men **

* * *

**Author's Note(2):****Oh my God has it been a long time since I've updated! There's just no excuse for it! But expect chapter six soon!**

**I'm so happy everyone has reviewed and told me they enjoyed my story, as well as "voting" at the "polls". Needless to say, the poll questions are a go, so, hopefull this chapter will be good. But I'm telling you now, that this is sort of half a chapter, a combo with chapter six, which should be out soon!**

**So please enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Out With the Old and In With the New?  
**

* * *

"Waitaminute! You_** forgot **_about Riven? Musa...since when did you like Riven _that way_?"

If Musa had been in one of those weird cartoons Bloom liked to watch on the "Anime Channel", Musa was sure she would have face faulted and developed a major sweat drop.

"You know, Stella, I love you to pieces girl, but sometimes..."

"What? What?"

"...Never mind...and as to how I forgot, well, I'm not sure; all of a sudden, when I was with him, and he pulled me so close..."

Here Musa shuddered, and wrapped her arms around her chest, where her nipples had begun to poke through her thin black tube top. Shuddering as she remembered Derek's scent, Musa continued,

"When I say he pulled me close, I mean _close_. I could feel his chest, his, well...you know...and, now that Winter Break is almost over...Stella, I think...I think...::BEEP::"

"Oh! Sorry Musa! My Daddy's on line two! I'll call you back, okay?" Stella said with forced cheer.

Laughing, Musa said goodbye and hung up.

Swiveling around in her chair, Stella put down her cell, glad she had faked the beep to end the conversation. Running across the hall to Brandon's room (**a/n:** yes, the brown haired one!), she knocked on the boys' door and ran into his arms, wailing the whole way.

"OH BRANDON! It's terrible!"

Hugging his girlfriend to his chest, Brandon held the hysterical faerie until she had calmed down. By this time the Winx girls and Red Fountain boys had all gathered in the boys' room.

"Stella, whatever is the matter?" asked Techna, who still had her bathing suite from earlier that day, (**a/n: **remember, it's still nighttime!).

"Yeah sweetie, what's wrong?" queried the worried Flora, who had come out of Helia's room with nothing but his shirt and boxers on.

Pausing in her sniffing, Stella looked at Flora with wide eyes.

"FLORA! What the hell are you wearing! Mother of the Fae, have you been fu-!" Clamping a hand around Stella's mouth, Brandon pulled her into his lap and calmed her down.

"Hey, what's all the commotion, Stella?" Sky asked, as he came in with a grumpy as ever Riven.

"Well, all my plans have been ruined! You see," she started out, speakingto the crowd as Riven slammed the door, "I've always known for a while now, that...well, Riven and Musa had a lot of friction between each other, and everything I do to try and hook them up never works! And I was just on the phone with Musa a while ago...(I'm sorry that I didn't share the phone! But use your own ones anyway!)...and she claims she has feeling for this guy she's known for not even two weeks! TWO WEEKS! Something is NOT kosher here, guys; Musa has NEVER been this serious about any guy, except Riven, and that was only _after_ she had known him for _over four months_!"

Now, dear readers, what of all possible things do you think happened then?

Guess.

SLAM!

"_**WHAT?"**_

Exactly.

* * *

It was now the last day before Bloom and Musa would have to return to Alfea, when two things happened;

A certain someone secretly arrived at the Atlantis, and rented himself a penthouse in the first and largest of the Royal Towers.

Derek and Josh asked Bloom and Musa to accompany them to a rave at Le Clique.

Now, Le Clique was a high end club known for it's violent raves, which almost always ended up with major dramatics from couples, as well as gang showdowns; but hey, how can anyone resist it's free food and dark atmosphere?

So, that Saturday night, Bloom and Musa emerged in their clubbing outfits, looking, from Derek's point of view, downright fuckable.

Musa had let down her hair, which by now, reached below her shoulders by two inches. With one part falling over the right side of her face, and the other tucked behind her ear, revealing her ruby stud earrings, she was already looking hot, her smoky eyeliner making her look exotic. Perky breasts were held up by a black halter top, (_Is she even wearing a bra?_ Derek wondered lustfully, his pants already bulging.), while her muscular thighs lay hidden beneath tight black leather pants. And even her feet were turning him on! The dainty feet were encased in high black strappy sandals with an even heel (like the medium high tops from Steve Madden), and a silver toe ring was on her right foot too!

Fidgeting with the silver ankh ring on her left thumb, Musa glanced shyly at Derek, who smirked, and readjusted his peculiar black jacket with the many patches, before pulling her close and kissing her hand, while Bloom walked ahead with Josh.

Bloom, who was dressed in a navy blue spaghetti strap mini skirt dress and had her hair up in a stylized bun, laughed as Josh played with the gold hoops on her ears, as well as her jangling bracelets.

And no one noticed the figure with flaming red hair lurking in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB! 4KIDSTV AND THE CREATORS OF THIS SHOW OWN IT!**

**Author's Note****: Hello readers! As of now, all my chapters have been revamped, so some notes (brief ones):**

**This story is officially AU, and takes place after the Trix ****Sisters were sent to Boot Camp and after the prom in the last episode of season one. Riven and Musa did not get together as bf/gf, but remained good friends, who pick fights with each other for fun, and occasionally hang out…for now, that is!**

**Pairings:**

**Riven/Musa (Main pairing and developing)**

**Sky/Bloom**

**Brandon/Stella**

**Timmy/Techna**

**Helia/Flora **

**Layla/Harem of Men **

* * *

**Author's Corner**

**Hey guys! Sorry I missed yesterday's update! I got a bit distracted, but the chapter was finished! So here it is, rather short, but hey, suspense is my middle name! Actually, it's Samantha, but oh well!**

**Please enjoy! And if you've been watching my profile, please participate in my poll!**

**QW  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Cruel Transgressions  
**

* * *

Musa had never felt so good in her entire life.

First, Derek and Josh had taken them to San Pedro, a Spanish restaurant with five star cuisine and very alluring music.

Then, after some dessert of almond cake and espresso, they had finally taken them to Le Clique, where they had ordered drinks and gone to the dank floor.

Right now, Josh had pulled her and Bloom onto the dance floor, where a fast, hypnotic song was playing.

Standing in between Bloom and Musa s they danced around him, Josh grinned happily, occasionally brushing up against the girls, or touching the bare skin at the small of their backs.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Musa laughed, and told the two others, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to grab my daiquiri!"

Ushering Musa off, Bloom and Josh went over to the bar to get new drinks, as they had finished theirs before the triad dance.

"Whew! Hey Derek! You missed a great dance! Why didn't you join us?" asked Musa, as she sat next to a brooding Derrick, who had both arms spread out over the top of the corner booth they were in.

Derek turned his cloudy eyes on Musa, who frowned when he nearly dropped to the table when she nudged him. "Derek? Maybe I should take you back to your hotel room...you don't look, or feel, good," she said worriedly, touching his forehead.

Suppressing a grin, Derek merely groaned, and acted faint. "Uhhhh...maybe ::sniff:: you should, Musa; as a matter of fact, I feel a little warm..."

Nodding, Musa grabbed her purse and yelled to Bloom she and Derrick were going back, since he wasn't feeling well.

"Musa, are you sure you want to go alone? Josh and I could go with you."

"Don't worry about it, Bloom; besides, I think Josh doesn't want to leave yet, especially when you're dressed like that. Besides, I can defend myself! Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay, Musa! I'll see you in, what an hour?"

"Yeah, see ya then!"

* * *

After taking the ferry back to the Atlantis, Musa received help from one of the bellboys and was able to haul Derek into his hotel room.

"Thanks, kid; I'll tip you in a sec!" she yelled over her shoulder as she supported Derek all the way to the couch. Lying him down gently, she tipped the bellhop and sent him down stairs. Turning around, she went back over to the couch in the next room, only to find Derek missing.

Feeling just a little weirded out, she called out hesitantly, "Derek? Where are you? Derek?"

"::cough:: I'm in here, Musa! I just HAD to get into bed. Sorry..."

Smiling, Musa walked confidently into the bedroom, "Hey, its okay; you're just not feeling well-OOMPH!" she shrieked, as she was yanked into the room by muscular arms, her lips suddenly pressed up against someone else's.

"Oh gods Musa, you're so soft..." Derek groaned as he pinned her against the wall, tossing her on the bed when she began to struggle against him. "What's the matter, baby? I though I _pleased_ you," he whispered huskily, forcing her legs open with a muscular thigh.

Snarling, Musa kneed him in the crotch as he started to rip open her shirt, and threw him to the floor. "You ASS! Who the FUCK do you think I AM? A WHORE! Unless I say so, there's no WAY you're touching ME!"

Sneering, he advanced towards, her, hand massaging his injured groin, "Well, I guess you really were wearing a bra; pity. And here you are, whining about the situation, when here I thought you liked big, bad boys like me," here he smirked, watching as she edged toward the open window, the warm air making the curtain waver.

"Like HELL I'll let you touch me! OUCH! Get off! Stop it!" she cried as he lunged toward her and yanked her arms roughly above her head with his left hand, unzipping her leather pants with the other

Moaning as he ground up against her panty covered crotch, he sloppily covered her neck in wet kisses, edging her pants down her hips until they reached the middle of her thighs. Struggling against him, Musa pushed him away from her a second time, pulling her pants back up and closing them, now dressed only in a strapless black bra and her leather pants, her shoes having been removed when she entered the hotel room.

"Sorry Derek," she said sarcastically, moving towards the window, "but if you think you'll get something out of me, then you're one fucked up little bastard. See ya!" she sneered, lunging toward the open window.

Watching in morbid fascination, two sets of eyes watched as she flung herself out the window and down 25 stories.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB! 4KIDSTV AND THE CREATORS OF THIS SHOW OWN IT!**

**Author's Note****: Hello readers! As of now, all my chapters have been revamped, so some notes (brief ones):**

**This story is officially AU, and takes place after the Trix ****Sisters were sent to Boot Camp and after the prom in the last episode of season one. Riven and Musa did not get together as bf/gf, but remained good friends, who pick fights with each other for fun, and occasionally hang out…for now, that is!**

**Pairings:**

**Riven/Musa (Main pairing and developing)**

**Sky/Bloom**

**Brandon/Stella**

**Timmy/Techna**

**Helia/Flora **

**Layla/Harem of Men **

* * *

**Author's Nook**

**Aargh! It seems that I've been reading too many romance novellas lately, which led to the creation of this slightly R rated chapter! **

**Also, I'm sorry this came out so late! I deserve pity, since I'm a High School Junior:: does peace sign:: Anyway, Midterms are coming up this month so don't expect any updates until X-mas!**

**By the way, I haven't been able to watch many Winx episodes lately, so can anyone give me the low down on this Jared guy who likes Musa and is competing for her against Riven?**

**QW**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Darkness Falls, Desire Rises**

* * *

Blackness overtook her senses, encompassing her in endless night.

Breathing in and out slowly, she opened her eyes partially, and saw she was being carried by a dark figure, who, from the feel of their chest, was a man, carrying her bridal style over a threshold.

Closing her eyes in defeat, Musa flung herself once more into the arms of Morpheus, damning all of her instincts to hell as she slept.

* * *

Forty eight hours after seeing his best friend jump out a window on the 25th floor of a hotel, Riven still sat vigilantly by Musa's bedside, still wearing the white dress shirt and black pants from the day before. His jacket was flung on the couch, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his white muscle shirt, tails loosely flying in the summer breeze while the sky darkened into night once more, heralding another day gone and an unawakened Musa, who was currently sleeping in one of his large t-shirts on his bed, white as death, her hair forming a dark halo on his pillow.

Planting his elbows on his knees and massaging the sides of his head, he let out a ragged sigh, and then hazarded another look at her, hating how she remained pale and unawakened.

"Damn it Musa!" he snarled, banging his fist on his knee.

"Wake the hell up, woman! God...wake up!" he gasped, his anger radiating from his body. Sitting on the bed and holding her gently, he bent and kissed her temple.

"Don't you DARE not wake up..." Carefully dragging the upper portion of her body into his arms, he hugged her closely, moving her until she was in his lap, propped up against him.

"Not...not when I need you the most."

* * *

_So warm_, were Musa's first thoughts. Blearily opening her eyes, Musa turned her head to the side and was ready to shoot up when she realized she was not in her room. "So it wasn't a dream then," she whispered sadly, dreading the thought of what that ass could have done to her. Sighing wearily, she sank back down into the embrace of the warm body-WAITAMINUTE! WARM BODY!?!?!?!?!?

Derek was still here?! The nerve of that–!

Snarling, she quickly rolled over so whomever she was leaning against was pinned under her, "Who the hell–Riven?!" she said, surprise coloring her feral tone. "Yea, woman, now get off me!" he growled, "Unless, of course, you were planning on doing something?" he said, a smirk painting his sharp features as she backed off him, relieved, in playful disgust. "Shut it Fountain Boy!"

Moving toward the other side of the bed, she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Riven?"

"Hmm?"

"How did I get here?"

Silence enveloped them for a while, until Riven spoke, his words careful. "I happened to stop by, and, what else was I supposed to do when the first thing I see is you diving out of a 25th floor window?" Even to him the response sounded awkward.

Staring at him in shock, the only thing she could say at the moment was, "That son of a bitch! Well hell! I guess he really did try to rape me then..."

**"WHAT!"**

"Waitaminute! Riven! It's not as bad as it sounds...well, okay, maybe just a tad bit, but Riven! Listen to me! Oomph!" she grunted as she tried to stop him from running out the door, grabbing his coat as he went. "I'll kill the bastard!" he muttered, a feral gleam in his eyes as he imagined all the things one could do with a sword, "Yes, yes, ripping him open alive would do nicely," he muttered, trying to shake Musa's frantic arms off of him.

"No, Musa, he MUST pay!" Riven snarled as he looked for his keys.

"Riven, please stop!" Musa said firmly, rubbing her arm where it had hit the wall. Seeing as he was almost ready to gut her last night attacker, Musa did the one thing she _knew_ could stop most any man in his tracks.

She kissed him.

* * *

"No, Musa, he MUST pay!" Riven snarled as he looked for his keys.

"Riven, please stop!" he heard Musa cry desperately.

Turning around to face her, "Now see here woman, Mmpph!"

Groaning as she kissed him, Riven hungrily pressed her body up against the wall, dropping his found keys and jacket as he went.

When he had her cornered, he ran his hands up and down her smooth body, one lightly caressing the sides of her upper body while the other pressed her hips into his.

"Musa..." he whispered, his voice nearly ragged with desire, which caused her to press against him further in response, an act that nearly undid him right there. Drawing back from her slightly to rain light kisses on her face and neck, Riven removed the open dress shirt he was wearing and captured her hands in his own, guiding them over his muscle shirt and across his lithe, muscular chest. Entranced by such a sight, Musa let him control her hands while he dipped his flaming head to kiss and nip at her neck, making her arch against him until her left leg was nearly wrapped around his torso to help her stand.

Heat raced through both of them as they discovered new sensations, (Musa), and even more electrifying ones than before (Riven). _God, this is better that Darcy,_ he thought savagely as he encouraged her left leg higher up on his waist, until their hips were lightly grinding and touching. Kissing her hard on the mouth, he relished the feel of her sweet lips, thrusting in to her mouth hungrily with his tongue as she pressed harder against him, grinding even more into him, an act that, he saw as he turned his attentions to her muscular upper arms, was done to tease him, from the dreamy, lustful smirk on her face.

Snarling in anticipation, he French kissed the smirk away, nearly ripping the baggy t-shirt off her as she took his rough hand to cup her breasts, hooking her other leg around him in the process, an act which brought their heated bodies closer, making him grind against her in an imitation of sex. Grinding into her until she gasped his name, Riven smirked, and with both her legs still tightly wrapped around his still clothing clad waist, he maneuvered them into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them as he went.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB! 4KIDSTV AND THE CREATORS OF THIS SHOW OWN IT!**

**Author's Note****: Hello readers! As of now, all my chapters have been revamped, so some notes (brief ones):**

**This story is officially AU, and takes place after the Trix ****Sisters were sent to Boot Camp and after the prom in the last episode of season one. Riven and Musa did not get together as bf/gf, but remained good friends, who pick fights with each other for fun, and occasionally hang out…for now, that is!**

**Pairings:**

**Riven/Musa (Main pairing and developing)**

**Sky/Bloom**

**Brandon/Stella**

**Timmy/Techna**

**Helia/Flora **

**Layla/Harem of Men **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Dream Lover Disappeared**

* * *

It was morning, and the warm winds blew into their bedroom, where they had made love for the very first time. Smiling, he sat down next to her sleeping form, already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with the British flag on it. "Musa...c'mon, you have to wake up now, baby," his voice murmured into her ear, making her smile warmly. "Mmm, not yet, Riven..." she mumbled, cuddling closer to him in the blankets.

"Musa...please, wake up!" he said, sounding very urgent.

"Mmm, lemme sleep, baby..."

"Musa...Musa!" a familiar _female_ voice cried. Eyes snapping open, dark blue met cerulean.

"Bloom?" Musa whispered, her voice hoarse from disuse as she sat up in her hospital bed.

Eyes gazing around sharply confirmed the black haired girl's crushing thoughts. Turning to her crying friend, she winced when Bloom hugged her, her ribs feeling very sore. "Oh Musa!" Bloom sobbed. "I, I thought you weren't going to make it!" Patting her friend awkwardly on her back, Musa did a quick survey of her body.

Her legs and torso, (what she could see of them), felt sore and sported several bruises. A cast was around her rib cage, and she could feel several bandages on her collarbone and forehead. Gulping, she turned to her left, and saw an IV sticking out of her arm. "Bloom," she asked shakily, "What...what _happened_?" she whispered emotionlessly, clutching her friend's hand.

Blowing her nose, the red haired teen sniffed and answered her friend. "Oh, it was that creep, Derek! When he said he was sick, well, we should have taken it literally. Josh and I were coming back to the hotel, when we saw you fly out the window! (sniff) Why didn't you use your Winx? Anyway... (Sniff) someone had apparently called the police from the coastal station due to shouting and lots of noises coming from your room. When they saw you fall and land on one of the balconies, they had a net and ladder ready if you fell again, (which you did, by the way). One of the police officers carried you to the ambulance, and now, we're in the hospital. The doctors said they'd move you to Gardenia tomorrow, seeing as how you didn't receive many injuries, (probably due to your Winx)." She finished.

Musa sat in silence, shocked. Her heart lay heavy in her chest, and too numb to speak, she merely nodded. "Bloom?" she said softly, "You...you didn't happen to see...Riven, did you?" Bloom looked bewildered. "Riven? Nope, as far as I can tell, he was never there! Why?" Musa shook her head sadly.

"Never mind."

* * *

Indeed, where HAD Riven been? As soon as he saw Musa, Bloom, Derek, and Josh enter the club, Riven had left, his heart clenching inside his chest. And within minutes, he had taken the closest portal to Magix, and sped home to Red Fountain on his bike.

"She went with him to dinner, danced with him in that club! And she kissed him! I can't believe this!" snarled an infuriated Riven, as he drove all the way back to Red Fountain from the Portal Terminals. "What does she see in that ass anyway? There are plenty of good guys here... (like me!)... why a...a..._human_?" (**A/N: **Remember, everyone in the Winx's realm isn't exactly human, but humanoid, aka they look like and act like earthlings, but aren't.)

Stepping on the breaks hard, he stopped in the middle of the road, Red Fountain in the distance, the sunset behind him. Growling and banging a gloved fist on his dash board, his head bowed, he gave out a yell into the empty street.

"GODDAMNIT! I'M SUCH A FOOL!"

* * *

Staring out her hospital window into the sunrise, a weary, broken Musa sighed and made sure all her hospital items were packed up. She and Bloom were leaving for Gardenia today in an hour, and would spend one day there, before heading back to Magix and Alfea.

And Riven.

Shuddering in silent delight as she remembered her fever dream, Musa unconsciously rubbed the part of her neck where he had bitten her in the course of their imagined love making. Would things ever be that way in real life? She would never know; not until she went back to Alfea, anyway.

Seeing Bloom beckon in the doorway, she went to her friend, hugged her, and left Atlantis for good. Perhaps one day, she could return, maybe with a certain someone...

* * *

"Like, oh my god! You girls returned early!" Stella shrieked from the entrance where she, the Winx Club, and Red Fountain boys stood. Running over to Bloom and Musa, she gave them a bear hug, missing Musa's slight wince.

**FLASHBACK**

Two days after the Derek escapade, a healed up Musa and a weary Bloom had left the Gardenia General Hospital, and prepared to teleport to Alfea, where Musa could be further healed by Nurse Ofelia. Hugging her parents goodbye, Bloom had held on to Musa's good hand, (her right was in a sling), and the two fairies then teleported back to Alfea. When they had reached the wards and were walking toward the school, they stopped in a copse of trees.

"Bloom?" Musa said seriously, "PLEASE don't tell anyone about this! It's so...embarrassing! Please!" she begged, her left hand clenching Bloom's shoulder tightly.

Staring at her friend sadly, Bloom had nodded, and sighed. "Come on then...we'll need to put a glamour on you first; the girls should be back tomorrow though, so you shouldn't have to worry too much."

"Thanks, Bloom."

Weaving the glamour about her friend, Bloom concentrated on making Musa look healthy and in pristine condition, a major contrast to her now pale skin, (from the lack of sun, obviously), bruised face, and baggy eyes. Indeed, her friend had undergone a major change during this break, and the Junior Fairy regretted leaving her friend alone even for a second with a creep like Derek. Squaring their shoulders, the girls Winxed and flew into the sky toward Alfea, headed toward the nurse's office.

If only she could do more for her musical friend.

**END FLASHBACK**

Now, Winter Break was over and school would be back in full swing tomorrow. Currently, the rest of the Winx Club and their boyfriends had returned from their planet paradise, and were regaling their friends and audiences with tales of the cute boys, good shopping, and first class dining and entertainment.

And through it all, Bloom and Musa smiled, mentioned their fun stories, and said no more about their last night at Atlantis, Derek's behavior, and Musa's scarring.

For indeed, that was what remained of his attack; when Musa had jumped out the window, she had hit the side of the hotel several times, resulting in large scrapes on her arms, legs, and back, which had been stitched closed they were so deep, shocking the nurse gravely. When she had asked for the full story, Musa had given it to her, (Bloom had threatened to if she didn't), silent tears falling down her porcelain features as she quietly related what had happened.

The nurse was sworn to silence, and from then on, after notifying Headmistress Faragonda, the matter was dropped, but Musa was instructed by both Headmistress and Nurse to partake in a special martial arts program in Magix, headed by one of Headmistress Faragonda's nieces, who had also been in a similar situation like Musa's and headed a special defense class for women.

Smiling and nodding in all the right places, listening to Layla's tale now, Musa and Bloom, still shell shocked from that horrible night, excused themselves and made off toward the astronomy tower. Eyes narrowed, Sky followed them, wondering about his girlfriend's quiet behavior. Skirting them down the hallway, he stood outside the door as Musa and Bloom began to talk.

Peering in, he was slightly surprised at what he saw. Musa sat at the edge of the railed observation deck, her feet over the edge, and head in her hands. Quiet sobs emanated from her shaking body as Bloom embraced her in a hug. "It's okay Musa, it's over now...and that creep can't get to you anymore; it's going to be okay..."

"I can't help it!" the musical Princess said angrily, her voice choked by a sob, "Damn it, I feel so weak! How can I let him get to me? I fought him off, but why do I _still _feel so weak?" Bloom tilted the girl's head so they were staring straight into each others eyes.

"Musa, listen closely; you were almost _raped_," Sky gasped silently, his eyes wide, then hardening into diamonds, "a very serious thing in both our societies. Although he didn't get more than a feel from your encounter, you still feel violated, which, as Nurse Ofelia told both of us, is perfectly natural; you were threatened, and it has left you shaken up. And you forget, it was very recent, so you're bound to feel this way just because it happened nearly four days ago! So don't feel angry over this...the important thing is you won, didn't let him get you, and you survived! It will take time, but you CAN and WILL move on."

Sky was, in that moment, very proud of his girlfriend, and secretly thought that she would make a great Queen for Sparks one day, _(…maybe even Eraklion…)._ Swallowing nervously, he stepped through the half-closed doorway, and spoke softly. "And we will help you in every way possible...after all, what are friends for, but support and love?"

Musa and Bloom looked up at him, their faces shocked and grateful at the same time. Bending down until he was at their eye level, he smiled at Musa, and spoke seriously, "You're my friend, Musa, and I know, as all the guys and girls do too, that you're strong, and can overcome this; and I'm sure they'll agree with me in that we think no less of you for what happened."

Bloom was teary-eyed herself now, wondering how she was able to hook up with such a caring, thoughtful guy like Sky, and nodded her head in agreement. Clasping his big hand with her small one, they shared a secretive smile, and hugged Musa in a sandwich, before going away from the observation deck to the doorway.

And in the sky above, the full moon shone brightly over Alfea on the horizon as the sun set, smiling serenely as her child found solace and comfort in the arms of friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB! 4KIDSTV AND THE CREATORS OF THIS SHOW OWN IT!**

**Extremely Long Author's Note Complete with Bulls Eye Attached to Forehead:**

**So…yeah…over a year…. ::ducks rotten fruit and potatoes::**

**Due to my fascination with merely watching Winx Club and NOT diligently working on my beloved fic of goodness, along with every other complication imaginable in my life…this chapter has surpassed even Cinderella's arrival at the ball with being fashionably late!**

**I want to take this time to thank all my reviewers for their patience and constant support, especially as I am now a High School Senior, my computer crashed and had to be reconfigured from the bare minimum of files (due to a program named after Limes that almost ruined my hard drive), as well as an unfortunate close passing away in my family.**

**That's my sob story, and again, **_**THANK YOU**_**, for reading and reviewing; you have no idea how much YOU all made my day.**

**Again, I apologize profusely for my lateness.**

**Fondest Regards,**

**QW**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: "Stranded at the Drive In"**

* * *

Winter melted into spring, and spring into summer, as the seasons often do, and with the changing of the seasons, came the highly awaited Midsummer Madness Cruise granted to all upperclassmen and women of Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain. 

"Omigod, Omigod, Omigod, Omigod, Omigod, Omigod!!!!!!" squealed Stella as she literally spun and zoomed around the dorm room, holding up a stunning strapless gold cocktail dress with miniscule sun stones glistening beneath the artificial light. "Isn't it just fabulous? Daddy sent it to me this morning!" the bubbly Princess cried, beckoning for her friends to come over and oohhh and ahhh at the radiant creation.

It was Friday evening, classes had just ended, and Stella had been waiting to open the package she had received that morning all day. Smiling to each other Musa and Flora snickered at the antics of the golden haired Princess. "Have you all found dresses yet?" Layla asked worriedly from across the room where she'd been playing with Pift and a few other pixies.

Techna shrugged, moving back to her position at her computer desk. "Not really, no; I went into Adquistes with Timmy last Saturday and looked, but haven't found anything."

"Maybe a shopping excursion is warranted then!" Bloom said slyly, nudging Flora as she saw Stella turn pink with happiness. "Yeah, girlfriend! I'm SO in!"

Laughing as Stella flew around the room _again_, the girls resumed their previous activities and relaxed as the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

"Bye Madam Claire! See ya Wednesday!" Musa grinned as she waved goodbye over her shoulder at her newly acquired "Shishio". As per order Headmistress Faragonda, Musa had studiously applied for the defense classes run by her niece, Sabrina Claire, and was, albeit slowly, learning to overcome her newly acquired fear of being left alone with men, as well as learning to love the special martial arts she had become involved in. 

Humming to herself as she made her way toward the Ten Thousand Villages Café, towel thrown about her neck, she immediately froze up when a muscular arm was thrown about her unsuspecting shoulders. Without thinking as to whom it was, she grabbed the arm and twisted it so it was behind the man's back, his body facing her front as he winced in pain.

"Damn, woman, the hell was that for?" scowled Riven as Musa gasped and released his arm abashedly. "Sorry Riven! You, just, startled me! Eheh..." she said nervously as she moved away from him, rubbing a hand behind her neck.

Gazing at her suspiciously, he eyed her workout attire as he massaged his muscular arm. "Quick reflexes you've got there...have you been, working out?" he asked, amusement flickering on his face as he smirked, suspicion lingering in his eyes. Blushing, she glanced sideways, "Well yeah...a fairy's gotta know how to defend herself when she's not all "Winxed" as you soldier boys put it!"

Humming in approval, he walked ahead of her toward the café, "'Bout time you fairies listened to us warriors! Magic isn't the only way to skin a troll, now is it?" Rolling her eyes at his metaphor, she pushed passed him into the café, automatically shying from close contact.

"Yeah well, what can I say? You have the right idea on _some_ aspects of magic, but not all of them, Red."

Raising a slender eyebrow at her brash comeback, he shook his head in defeat and snagged a table, watching as she briskly made her way toward the front counter.

Watching her from afar with hooded eyes, he thought absently about their respective trips over three months ago in February.

He'd been so hung up after the entire B.S. Darcy affair that he'd nearly given up on girls; in fact, if Musa hadn't hit him upside the head (literally and figuratively) during her and the girl's visit to the new Red Fountain for the Games, he probably would have sunk deeper into despair.

A mushy, unwanted thought.

Frowning, his features darkened sharply.

Then their trips during winter break came up, and he'd thought it'd be the perfect time to ask her…

"Hey, why the long face, Grumpy?" she said with that mocking mouth of hers, which, Riven suddenly noticed, was very pouty and pink. _Like when she was with that _**kid **_on Atlantis at the club…_Scowling, he roughly grabbed the sports drink from her hand, mumbling incoherently before taking a long swig.

Watching him from over the rim of her sports drink, she eyed him cautiously. Before the "misdemeanor" on her winter break with Bloom, Musa had felt Riven was finally opening up to her, and maybe, just maybe, they'd have something a little more than their caustic friendship. Yet upon her return, it was as if his heart had closed up again; the sarcasm and playful banter were the same, but his eyes…were flat and deadly.

As if…she had done something inconceivable and irreparable. As if she had, in some obscure way (for he hadn't even _seen_ the debacle, had he?), offended him and broken his heart…

Like Darcy.

Shuddering mentally at the thought of the member of the witchy triad of doom, she wondered fleetingly if they truly were secure at that weird "Happy Camp".

Sighing in satisfaction, she put her drink on the table, and watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he chugged away at the drink. "So, what're you doing in town anyway? I thought you boys were training those dragons of yours for the Inter Realm Races next month?"

Grinning at the exciting topic, Riven plopped his own drink on the table and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head as he spoke with dedicated rapture about the joys of dragon taming.

No one noticed the dark gaze of the figure in the shadows.

* * *

"Stella! Can we _please_ slow down? We've been shopping for hours and we were supposed to meet Musa over forty minutes ago!" cried an exasperated Bloom as Stella dragged her and her ten thousand bags into yet another posh, never mind _expensive_, store. "Come on, Bloom! Last one, I promise! Besides, didn't you _see_ that gorgeous pink ruffled dress in the window! I'm positively sure they have at least one left, and it will look so good for the ball Daddy is throwing next week before the Cruise!" 

Sighing in exasperation, Bloom muttered and the bags were enveloped in red sparks before shrinking to picket size. Slipping them in her purse (and wondering _why_ she hadn't done so in the first place…) she begrudgingly followed Stella into the store.

Squealing in delight as she previewed the dress using the replication circle, she was literally bouncing for joy at yet another wonderful purchase when she was pushed from behind by a long, cerulean haired girl sporting a gothic Lolita look. _Wait a minute…gothic…Lolita! Aww crap, Beta "Fish" Girls!_

It wasn't polite to say it, but Beta Academy was where fairies that were either flat out refused from or got kicked out of Alfea attended.

In other, less polite words: _second hand fairy school_.

It didn't mean they weren't powerful or rich enough to attend Alfea…just that their attitudes were abominable, which caused them to outright fail their interviewing portion of exams with Headmistress Faragonda that preceded the written entrance exams. This bad behavior was, unfortunately, being displayed now.

Leading the pack was a girl with heavy navy make up and long, cerulean hair wearing the Beta uniform. Flanked by two other girls dressed similarly and accompanied with three other guys, she snootily pushed Stella aside so she could pay for the dress Stella had been eyeing to buy.

Outraged she'd been pushed aside like a mere peasant (no offense to them…but still! She was THE Princess of Solaria! Humph!), and that her favorite dress for the Princess Ball had been sold out, the blonde fairy screeched angrily toward her friend and the leaving crowd.

"Hey! Ex-cuuse me, Princess of Solaria here! Hey! I want an apology! Humph, how rude, don't you think so, Bloom? Bloom? Bloom!"

But Bloom had disappeared. The faces of those girls and their accompanying dates had looked awfully familiar, and that guy the one girl in the center who had knocked Stella over…looked awfully like someone she knew. Fear clenched her heart, and clocking the corner of the street at twenty miles per hour, Bloom deserted Stella and their shopping trip for something she considered more important:

Warning Musa that Derrick was in Magix.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB! 4KIDSTV AND THE CREATORS OF THIS SHOW OWN IT!**

**Author's Nook**

**Chapter 10 is up, ladies, gentlemen, and mysterious beings! **

**I've been notified that I mistakenly changed the spelling of Derek's name to Derrick…starting in chapter 6 (cringes in horror) so about the time I post this, I should be revamping the other chappies (like I ought to do BEFORE I publish) and from now on it will be as it was before ("Derek") **

**I have also discovered…spelling errors (twitch, twitch) and as such, expect some grammar and chapter A/N changes.**

**As for the reasons for the delayed update, (AGAIN), I am proud to say I am now a proud college student, and the delays will most likely depend on my workload for the week. **

**Thanks for your time, please read and review!**

"**On with the show, this is it!"**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Race to the Finish Line**

* * *

_Shit. Shit shitshitshitshit!!!! This is not going to be pretty!! _Bloom wailed internally. 

_I only hope she's alone right now!_

Racing around several corners, (and over people), Bloom zoomed around town, frantically trying to reach her friend Musa before it was too late. _For some reason, it never occurred for her to use her cell phone…_

But that wasn't the issue at hand, here! Derek was back, and in Magix nonetheless!

_Oooh! I'm going to kill Josh for not telling me about Derek going to school in Magix! Wait…but what if he didn't know? He did only move to Gardenia just after I left…but he never said anything about his past the entire time, did he? Nothing about school (he doesn't go with Josh; they met at Josh's lifeguard summer job), and he spends winters with "family", Josh had said…_

_URGH! WHO THE HELL _**IS**_ THIS GUY?!_

Making her way toward Ten Thousand Villages, Bloom stopped short (causing several people to cry out in shock as they slammed into her from behind), and paled as she saw none other than Riven sitting with her snickering friend. "Crapshoot," muttered Bloom, gnawing on her pouty lips nervously. Breathing in and out while smoothing down her aqua ruffled skirt down against her thighs, she confidently walked into the café, determined to get this over with.

"Hey Musa! Sorry I'm late, just left Stella to…erm… "pay", (yeah, that's it!) for her stuff…ehehe, can I talk to you for a sec?" Gawking at the rambling Bloom, who was twisting her long red hair and yanking at it fiercely, Musa and Riven eyed each other before Musa shrugged and waved goodbye to Riven.

"That red head is one spazzy chick," he muttered as he left the café, hands in his pockets. Heading toward his speed racer and eyes on the street before him, he accidentally bumped into another guy who lagged behind a group of girls wearing the gothic Beta Academy uniform. "Watch where you're going, buddy!" the unknown person sneered at him, attracting the attention of his companions. Sneering back, Riven irrationally felt absolute hatred toward this guy; how dare he bump into him, a Red Fountain upperclassman?

"Watch where _I'm_ going? You watch where _you're_ going, pal! I can take you on any day, you twisted little--!"

"Oh yeah, you wanna make an issue of this, flame head?"

"FLAME HEAD? What is this, a catfight? Geez, if I had known you were a namby pamby boy, (and considering you're holding shopping bags from a _feminine lingerie _store, which are _obviously_ in your size), I wouldn't have even bothered!"

"Why, you!" Lunging toward Riven, the boy body slammed him, which led to Riven throwing a right hook towards his face. Landing him a shiner as he went down, both boys started a street fight the likes of which soon attracted the previously missing Musa and Bloom, who was paling as Musa trembled at the sight before her.

"Like, go get him, Derek!" one of the Beta Fish cheered.

"Oh my gawd, he's so hot! Go Derek!"

"Get him, Riven! Come on, you can do it! Pretend he's Sky!!" laughed Brandon, making Sky smack him upside the head in exasperation. "Brandon! There you are! Hey, what's going on here?" said an alarmed Stella, who was loaded down with several shopping bags. "Oh my God! Is that _Riven?_ What the hell are you waiting for? Get him outta there before Musa sees…oh shit, there she is with Bloom across from us! Bloom! Musa! What are you doing over there! Come on, we have to get him out or he'll be banned from Red Fountain and he and Musa will NEVER be able to hook up!" she fretted as she clung to Brandon's arm.

But Musa and Bloom had not heard Stella's frantic cries, as they were only able to focus on the fighting figures of Riven and Derek.

* * *

Musa felt herself spiraling into never ending darkness. How could Derek, of all people, be here? Biting her lip anxiously, all her knowledge from her self-defense course and the feeling of security seemed to flee from her, leaving her a wreck. Trembling slightly, the music she always seemed to sense from the world around her faded, only to be replaced with a horrible, crushing silence.

Closing her eyes as she attempted to block out the utter silence of the darkness, she never heard Bloom's frantic cries, or saw the worried stares of Stella who clung to the oblivious Brandon's arm as she watched Musa collapse to her knees, hands over her ears and her eyes jammed shut. Never saw the knowing spark that lit up Derek's cold eyes as he gazed at her from the impromptu battle ring, only to be kicked and punched by Riven due to his lapse in the street brawl.

Finally, as if her collapse was an unknown stage cue, Madam Claire pushed through the large crowd toward her fallen student. "Musa…Musa, sweetie, stay with us, come on! You're a survivor! He can't hurt you anymore, come on!" The word "survivor" seemed to strike chord in Musa. "Survivor…I'm not gonna give up…I'm not gonna stop…I'm NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!"

Snapped out of her haze, Musa never consciously realized her body was moving until she landed the first punch to the already bruised Derek's face. "Glad to see you too, Musa," he said snidely, eyeing her sinewy form with a leer. Shocked that Musa had dared to get between his fight, Riven's mind suddenly flashed back to the winter vacation, and recognition filled his eyes. _Why…why is Musa punching this guy? I thought they were…_Pushed off to the side, his eyes caught the shocked orbs of Bloom, who shook her head mutely as she watched Musa take Riven's fight from him.

"You…BASTARD! How…how dare you…_how DARE you!"_ Immersed in the memories of that violent night, the words of "Survivor" echoed through her one-track mind.

Giving one last knock to his privates with her sharp knee, Musa stood back and watched as he fell to the ground. By now the authorities had arrived, and pushed through the crowd. Breathing heavily, Musa kicked his ribs viciously. Eyes wide, Stella, Brandon, Riven, and the crowd watched as she backed away from him. "Never…again…" she breathed, her raw knuckles bleeding slightly.

Watching as she was ushered away by Madam Claire and Bloom, the four remaining friends stayed until after the crowd dispersed. Stepping forward as the authorities advanced toward Riven after handcuffing Derek, Sky flashed his imperial seal and they backed down, bowing slightly. "Your Highness, with all due respect, my liege, he was caught street brawling with this other offender. We must bring him in to uphold the justice," the Captain said calmly, his green eyes worried as he ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair. "It was self defense, Captain," Sky said after a moment of silence. "If you disagree with me, then please have one of your men refer back to case #45-9 from December this last year. Riven was defending the girl who, ahem, nicked this boy's 'family jewels'." Eyes widening in shock, (the Captain obviously remembered the case) he bowed sharply before leading Derek and his men away. The Beta Academy clique was long gone, having slipped away with the crowd.

Glaring at Sky, Riven advanced on him, slightly favoring his left leg and nursing his bruised jaw.

"The hell is going on here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB! 4KIDSTV AND THE CREATORS OF THIS SHOW OWN IT!**

**Author's Nook**

"**The time has come," the Walrus said, "to speak of many things; of shoes, and ships and ceiling wax; of cabbages and kings."**

**Thank you to all my diligent reviewers and readers; I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**On with the show, this is IT.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Tangled Web is Unwoven**

* * *

That very same night, Musa was back in the tower, her pale face haggard and the dried remains of tears still clung to her heart shaped face as she gazed absently out at the once more full moon.

Silently, a red haired solider moved into the room and closed and locked the door behind him. Leaning against the wall opposite the large open window of the astronomy tower, his dark eyes gleamed with many emotions, primarily longing, anger, and a deep sadness.

"_What the hell is going on here? Ever since winter break she's been…_different_, and you know what it is, don't you, Princey-boy! Well, I want in! I haven't said anything; I don't stick my nose into shit like that—but she's changed, and," Riven faltered, stormy eyes averted to the ground, "Why is she changing?"_

"_Riven, I can't tell you--"_

"_Like HELL you can't!" Riven pushed Sky up against the wall of the café._

"_Tell me! Was that guy involved? Should I have gone for a death blow?" Riven hissed angrily as Sky watched him sadly. "It's not my place, if she wants to, she'll tell you, but--"_

"_No!" Shake. "Tell me!" Shake. "Tell me--!" With a jerk Riven was ripped off of Sky, and was suddenly slapped by his already irate girlfriend. "Riven," she said, her voice hard and edgy, "Sit down and Shut. Up."_

_A half hour later, Riven wasn't so sure he wanted to know any more; it could have been much, _much_ worse, but he still felt so _angry._ Suddenly, the guilt of starting a fight went away. He didn't feel so bad about pummeling that guy into the ground as he had before; he had unwittingly defended his…his…he didn't know how to think of her anymore! All he knew was that he should have_ stayed_ that night…like he had dreamt of so long ago with the white hotel room, and their first time as lovers…_

_Like a light, it clicked. A slow, clapping sound emerged from the depths of his mind._

_Bravo, you've figured it out now. What's your plan now, Romeo? _

_Standing silently, the street fighter walked away from his friends and left._

_Now, on this very night, he stood watching her._

_How brave my Musa is…he whispered mentally, smiling briefly at the thought of her being _his. _Just like I'm yours…an eye for an eye; a heart for a heart._

Not used to being the ice breaker, Riven absently acknowledged that if he ever wanted this as badly as he claimed he did, he would have to meet her halfway; he could not stand there and wait for her to start. Now, he would have to stand and reach out.

"Musa…" he whispered, disturbing the crisp night air.

Glancing over her shoulder, she beckoned him to sit beside her. Taking up her offer, he took the opportunity to lace the fingers of the hand closest to him with his own. After a few tense moments, she laid her head on his broad shoulder, her eyes shut calmly as she took in the moment she had always dreamt of, _Just not because of this whole sordid affair…_

Swinging his feet over the edge in mimicry of her own actions, he regarded the top of her navy hair solemnly, before lightly bestowing a kiss upon her crown. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered to her, an unknown emotion digging into his chest. _Fear is but one of many emotions he has never wanted; but like all the others she evokes in him, he cannot help but secretly relish that she leans into him when he speaks just so, as if he mattered, as if he was her pillar of strength. How this action empowers him he cannot say, only that it does, and makes him feel stronger for it. _

She is silent, then says softly, "How would you feel, if your many claims that you can defend yourself fell short because of one person?"

Smiling wryly into her hair, he kissed her head again, "Remember who you're talking to, Beautiful; of anyone, I would have understood--"

"No," she interrupted him, "No, this isn't the same as you and Darcy; she might have had you spelled three quarters of the time, but this was different; I wasn't brainwashed, wasn't being controlled. This…this…_foolishness_…was all of my own doing! Here I am, a kick ass fairy and I _can't even defend myself against one _measly_ mortal!_" she seethed, clenching her portion of their intertwined fingers.

Stunned by her remark, he almost laughed; almost.

_It would have been hard to explain to her if he had burst out laughing due to her remarks that she had to back her claims, when she was always acknowledged by her peers for her strengths, even after getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter._

"So what? You still should have told me…I wouldn't have thought any less of you; maybe tried to gut him, but…" turning her face toward him with his free hand, he brought his lips to her neck, and kissed her pulse lightly, making her jump and blush. Staring at him in wonder as he pulled back, she gazed at him in surprise as he leaned his forehead against her own. "You should know by now, Trouble, that I think more of you than most."

Laughing wryly, she stared at him skeptically, "You _do_ realize how corny you sound, don't you?" Groaning in exasperation, he finally pulled her into his lap, scooting backwards so he could lay down with her firmly embraced in his arms above him. Gazing up at her, he smirked, eyes glittering with a hint of mischief, "You _do_ realize how hard I'm trying here, don't you?" Poking his chest, she smiled and laughed as he poked her sides in retaliation.

Poking him again she was prepared for him to poke back, but not for when he yanked her against him and finally kissed her lightly on the lips.

Warmth passed through both of them, and Musa could swear the music was brighter and and more joyous than she had ever heard it as they deepened their kiss.

_He accepted her for who she was, scruples and all, just as she had to him those remarkable years ago when they first met. That was all either could ask of each other; they were anything but perfect. That could interrupt the paradise between them, but these moments of paradise could easily be reclaimed, and even made more special with each twist and turn they took. _

_**FIN**_


End file.
